Familt Ties, chapter 2
by TheStormrider
Summary: A girl comes to the accademey claiming to Lukes sister.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea and Alora

I wrote this with the help of my friend Forever Luke

Leia was homing in on Mara presence when suddenly dizziness hit her and she fell to the ground. Opening her eyes she realized that she was no longer in the forest.

Sitting up she saw that she was on a bunk in a ship, looking around her eyes fell on Luke, he was strapped to the bed beside her.

His body was shaking and convulsing, sweat covered his face and his eyes were darting back and forth madly.

"Luke!" Leia gasped running to his side, she went to hold him, but her hands past straight through.

Looking at them she suddenly discovered that she was having an outer body experience.

"Luke, what wrong with you?" Leia know he wouldn't reply.

A dark aura filled the room and Leia was thrown through the air. She hit the wall with a thud and slid to the floor moaning in pain.

"You shouldn't be here!"

Looking up, Leia saw a brown haired, blue eyed woman staring at her.

"He's my brother, dear sister and if you try and take him from me then I will kill us. We'll be together forever. Goodbye sister, and don't come visiting again," waving her hand the woman and the scene disappeared.

"Leia!"

"Leia!"

"Mara?" Leia opened her eyes to see Mara staring down at her. Mara knelt and helped Leia sit up.

"What happened, you just collapsed," Mara asked.

"I had a vision, I think. Luke is on a ship, with a young woman, she felt so familiar. Mara she said that Luke was her brother and if we do anything she will kill him and herself."

"What!"

"And the worst part was that I think she was telling the truth."

"Leia, I found a name for this woman, Alora Skywalker," Mara said, "in this vision was there any hint of were they where going?"

"No" Thinking back, suddenly another dream Leia had had back a bit came to mind. "Naboo! They're going to the Lakeside."

"How do you know that?"

"I had a dream about my mother, but in the end she wasn't my mother, she was my sister," Leia said getting up.

"This woman?"

"Yes, I think so"

……………………….

Luke awoke to sunshine streaming through a window. He could hear water lapping against the shore and smell the scent of sweet flowers, he was however still strapped to a bed. The door opened and Alora walked in, clothed in a stunning flowing gown.

"Good Morning brother. Our sister tried to find us but she won't any more. No one will disturb us here."

"Why did I get a fever?"

"It was just a side affect of the injection I gave you to get rid of your force powers," she sat on the bed and stroked his chest fondly.

"WHAT!"

"I can't let those powers of yours get in the way," she smiled lovingly at him, "and don't try and escape, because I'll just drag you back."

Getting up she headed for the door, before she disappear she waved her arm and Luke restraints broke, freeing him.

Luke lay there for a moment in shock, then slowly he sat up. He tried to stretch out to the force, but there was only silence.

Getting out of the bed he walked to the window to survey his surroundings. They were on the edge of a lake. He heard footsteps and saw Alora now in traditional Jedi attire of deep crimson, begin to exercise with her lightsabres. Luke was stunned he had never seen such expert swordsmanship, the red blades whirled in a blur until she abruptly stopped in a combat stance. She turned, saw Luke and smiled.

Luke didn't return the smile, shifting his gaze he tried to ignore her, but his eyes keep on drifting back to her as she continued to exercise.

"I won't fall for her games," he muttered spinning around, walking over to the bed he sat down again.

Suddenly the door swung open and a butler droid walked in.

"Dinner is waiting for you in the dining hall, Master Luke," it said.

"Dinner?" Luke didn't realize how hungry he was.

"If you'll follow me."

……………….

Luke walked into the dining room, it was beautifully decorated with paintings and ornaments.

"Greeting brother."

Jumping Luke found that Alora was also in the same room.

"Weren't you...?"

"I grew tired," she walked over to him with a box in her hands. "I have a surprise for you."

"Oh?"

"Close your eyes."

"And if I refuse," Luke wasn't about to be manipulated by her tricks and games.

"Then I'll make you."

Sighing with frustration he closed his eyes, a moment later he felt something being placed around his neck and then clicking into place.

"What is this?" He asked opening his eyes.

"A special choker made just for you," she kissed him sweetly.

"And what's so special about it?" he asked.

"It has a bomb built into it. If you leave the property it will explode, if you try and remove it, it will explode," with that she went to her chair.

"You're kidding, right?"

She shook her head. "Eat," she then said happily beginning her own meal.

"My wife will find me you know. And trust me when I say that Mara is not the kind of person you want to anger," he said picking through his food. Alora laughed. It sounded so innocent until he saw the cold flame burning her eyes.

"I can handle your wife."

"Really do you know how to manipulate force lightning, because that is what you need to stop her," he said trying to gauge her abilities.

She smiled. "A Jedi can manipulate more then lightning brother," she said letting her palm crackle with blue lightning. "When trained they can use fire...  
A small flame flickered into existence in her hand.

"...Water..." An orb of liquid appeared "and ice" She said freezing the water and crushing it with her fist.

Luke jaw dropped, he tried to say something but nothing came out.

"I'm afraid you won't be able to use such powers until after the operation," she continued to eat.

"Op...operation?" Luke stammered still shocked from what he'd just saw. "What operation?"

"We have to fix that brain of yours, it not thinking straight," Alora finished off her food and then drink her wine.

"You're crazy!" Luke bolted up right his chair falling backwards with a thud. "There's no way I'm letting you cut open my brain!" He pointed angrily at her.

"I will not be cutting open your brain," she said calmly standing, "Dr Xmoore will be doing the operation."

"You can't," Luke said shaking his head disbelievingly, "I won't let you."

"I don't want to hurt you brother, but if I must use force to restrain you then I will," she reached out to hold him. "Please understand it's for the best."

"Get away from me!" He hissed backing up.

"Don't be this way brother," her face saddened with hurt.

"Just keep away from me!" he stalked from the room


	2. Family Ties Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea and the characters Alora and the Doctor

I wrote this with the help of one of my best mates Forever-Luke she has some great stories up check them out.

Later that night Luke crept along the corridor, he could hear raised voices coming from an open doorway. One of the voices belonged to Alora, he stopped outside and peered in.

"This is wrong!" Alora pleaded to the dark robed man. The strange man glared at her and backhanded Alora across the face.

"It is the only way. You want to be a family do you not?" He asked.

Alora lowered her eyes. "Yes...But not like this! You can't take away his memories, he has a family of his own," she pleaded.

Luke was shocked she was defending him.

"It is the only way Alora. He and his sister would not accept you," he soothed.

Alora glared at him. "I won't do it!" She shouted pouncing on the man. He raised his hand and Alora collapsed to the floor writhing in agony, tears rolled down her cheeks as she screamed.

"Never disobey me again!" he lowered his hand, "now get out!"

Alora slowly stood, bowed then walked out a side door.

After she had left the man made gesture with his hand, suddenly a gun jabbed Luke in the back, he went ridged with shock.

"Get inside," a voice ordered from behind him.

Luke walked into the room and glared at the robed man.

"Take a seat," the man said as he sat down in another chair.

"No thank you," Luke continued to stand.

"Your probably wondering what is going on? Why you are here?" He smiled.

"The thought did cross my mind," Luke looked disinterested.

"Let me introduce myself, I am Dr Xmoore. The reason you are here is that you're going to help me become Emperor."

"You've got to be kidding," Luke couldn't see how he had come to that conclusion.

"I afraid not. You see when the emperor died there was no heirs to the throne except Vader, his second in command. Since Vader has now past, that makes his heirs the rightful owners of the throne. Which are you and your sisters."

"That may be so, but there's no way I'm going to let you be emperor," retorted Luke.

"Oh but you will. After your operation you won't remember what's right or wrong, I'll have to teach you all over again," he smiled devilishly, "you will be as loyal to me as your sister is. Oh and you're probably wondering how you and your sisters can be triples if Alora is only 17. You see when you were born you and your Leia was both healthy, but Alora, she was only half developed. The doctors said that she was dead, but I knew she was alive. I took her and place her in a tank so she could continue developing. It took her seventeen years to become a new born baby. Because the doctors weren't quick enough, she has suffered mental brain damage."

"So what she told me about the Skywalkers being a weapon for the empire wasn't truth," Luke wasn't sure what to believe.

"She makes thing up in her small brain from time to time, just disregard then."

"How is it that she has such fine control over the force?" Luke asked bewildered that a woman with brain damage could control the elements.

"Like you and Leia she is an incredibly powerful Jedi, but Alora is so much more then that, she can do things that even the emperor could not do. While She does have some mental limitations her abilities in the force are endless. Making her the perfect assassin, among other things, her mental instability makes her seem innocent and naive to others. No offence Master Skywalker."

Luke pondered for a moment what the Doctor had said. At first he had thought that Alora was a dark Jedi but he now saw that she was merely a pawn with incredible power. If he could show her the good side of the force, then maybe underneath she was a good person that was just brought up wrong.

She was his sister, somehow deep down he knew that. He would save her from this mad man, just like he would save Leia.

_'Leia? I wonder were she is now, if she knows I'm gone.'_

"In three days you will be like her, a puppet of my will, to do my bidding as I wish," he smiled darkly, "in three days Skywalker, until then"

Luke was shoved out of the room, the door locked behind him.

Luke found Alora slumped against the wall in the dining room. He had three days to escape and bring Alora with him.

"Alora?" He asked kneeling down, her eyes opened and she crawled away from him, failing to hide the pain still wracking her body.

"What has he done to you?" He asked taking hold of her, she looked away.

"Nothing I did not deserve, I should not have disobeyed him," she sniffed.

"Alora, no you did nothing wrong, he is the one who is evil not you," Luke said holding her tight.

"He is a good person, I am not," she murmured her eyes going distance. "He cared for me when I was abandoned by the Empire. He is a good person, you will see."

"Alora!" She was going to be hard to convince, he tried to think of what to say when an idea struck him. "Alora, we are twins are we?" he asked.

"Yes" she looked at him confused.

"Then we have the bond!"

"Bond? I don't understand."

"Hold me tight, arms around my neck." She did as he asked, "now close your eyes and relax."

"I still don't understand?" she murmured head close to his.

Suddenly she found herself in a living room, it was beautifully decorated with expensive furniture and paintings. Then a woman walked through a side door wearing a shimmering white gown.

"It's sister."

"Luke Skywalker you can not go to the diplomatic ball dressed like that!" she said with a frown.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Alora spun around to see another Luke sitting on a sofa.

"It's okay, it's just a memory," the Luke next to her whisper.

"A memory?" Alora watched as they argued a bit, then apologized and held each other lovingly.

"You could be apart of that" Luke said softly.

"She would not accept me," Alora murmured.

"Yes she would, she's always wanted a sister!"

"She does?" Alora looked unsure.

"Yes, but if my memory goes I won't be able to take you to see her, I might even forget that you're my sister." Just a little push in the right direction and she might listen.

Alora looked longingly at the family scene before her and tears came to her eyes. All her life she had wanted a real family, the memory vanished and Luke looked earnestly into her eyes.

"Alora, you can be apart of this family, I can take you to them, but I need your help. That man has never loved you, he is using you to gain control of the galaxy, just like our father was used," he stopped to let it sink in. Though he wasn't sure if Alora's limited brain could comprehend what he had said.

"I cannot disobey him again, he will kill me. I don't have the power to defeat him," she sniffed, conflicting emotions were whirling through her.

"Yes you can, I can help you, but you need to give me back my force powers."

"I can't," she sniffed.

"Yes you can," Luke stroked her hair gently, "help me please."

"I can't, Dr Xmoore is the only one with the cure," Alora buried her face in his chest and cried, "I'm sorry."

_'damn_ _him! If only there was a way to get it.'_ Luke scratched at his neck _'this damn choker is driving me crazy! Wait a minute...' _

"Alora, this choker I'm wearing, can you disarm it and take it off?"

"Yes," she sniffed, "but why?"

"We're going to brake out of this place, then I'm going to take you home to our family."


End file.
